Hello
by sleep on stars
Summary: What she would give to just say hello to him one more time. To kiss him like she used to. To just touch him lightly. All she would give… Oneshot xx Niley


**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: (Important!!!) Okay ... so this was inspired by "The Notebook" .. best movie ever. Lol. The flashbacks take place in the 1940's while the normal time takes place late 1940's early 1950's. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Night fell, leaving all traces of sunlight behind. The luminous moon shone over the owls howling in the trees. The wind silenced and animals scurried off to their nested beds to close their eyes and join the world of slumber. A single girl sat in the rowboat, located in the center of the lake. Silent tears brimmed her eyes. The song of the night played around her, calming her damaged soul. A year had passed since their summer romance had ended. A year full of lost love. The rain pitter-pattered against the wood that framed the boat. Each drip and drop ringing in her ears. Her now thoroughly soaked blue sun dress stuck to her sticky skin. Her once tight brown curls were now free, flowing down her back. "You're gonna miss this" his words echoed in the thin air. The day she left the country, the old house and … him, for the city. "Miss what?" she shrieked. "Us fighting!?" she ordered. "Yes" was all he said, "Yes you're gonna miss that too"

A soft wind tangled through her wet hair. She shivered from the added on cold. Too much rain. Too much cold. She missed his warmth.

_"Take my hand" he insisted; offering his warm, rough hand to 17 year old Miley.. "I'm not going" she shook her head. There they stood. Him trying to persuade her to go to the lake with him as she stood her ground right in front of her country house. "And why not!?" he ordered. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes; not liking the tone he was using. "Because I choose not to!" she raised her eyebrows; testing him. "Take my hand" he ordered. "I will not" she stomped her foot._

Days like these came often. Ones where they fought often. But, after the fights … always came the rewards.

_"I'm tired, let's just forget this for now. Come tomorrow, we'll find something else to argue over, am I not right Nicholas?" she narrowed her eyes at the young man. He wasn't in the mood to watch her usually bright blue eyes cloud over with god, so he agreed, "Yes" he sighed. "Would a walk home be too much to ask?" he asked hopefully. Her cherry red lips pulled into a relaxed smile, "No. Not at all" So they walked down the dusty old road; away from the lake towards her elegant country home. Their hands swung dangerously close; he could feel the warmth of her skin. "It's a nice night" he pointed out. "Nice try, but you're not sleeping with me tonight" she laughed lightly, rolling her eyes. He smiled sheepishly._

Memories like these hit her fast. "Gah" she closed her eyes in pain. A bolt of lightening struck. Taking in a deep breath; her nostrils flared. Nothing, nothing helped stop the memories from coming back. All she could do was embrace them.

_"Mama told me not to trust any boy" she pointed out, "especially ones like you." "And why's that?" Nicholas smirked. "She says the good lookin' ones are always the first ones to go"_

_Nicholas stayed silent; staring at her. She swung her feet over the edge of the roof while waiting impatiently. The stars twinkled brilliantly above as they sat upon the roof of his creaky 'ol house. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not good lookin'" he laughed. She blushed at his words, "I'd have to argue with that"_

_"And what about girls? If they're good lookin' … what happens then?" Nicholas questioned._

_The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway startled her. "My Pappa's here" she stated. She began to get up; "Miley Ray" he started. "I have to go!"_

_He climbed down the ladder after her. How she could run in such a fancy dress, he didn't know. "Miley Ray!" he shouted after her retreating figure. Across the backyard, she turned around smiling, standing under the apple tree she laughed; "What?"_

_"Are you gonna be one of the first ones to go!?" he shouted. Running through the thick grass, hearing the crickets play their song he made it to her in time to catch his breath. "Me? Leave..?" she placed her hand gently on her chest, a little shocked. "Yeah" he nodded his head, "Are you gonna?"_

_A sweet smile played across her lips, "I'll be the last one"_

At the time – she spoke nothing but the truth. However, later on – her parents interrupted her promise, saying it was time to get her head out of the clouds and into the books.

_"So … Nicholas" Mrs. Cyrus smiled as she cut the filet mignon in front of her, "What are your plans once this summer ends?" _

_It was the Cyrus' annual 'White Party' they held every summer and of course her mother just had to invite Nicholas. "I've been thinking about helping out the army" he smiled politely, taking a small sip of his wine. Her father choked on his wine, but no one else noticed except Miley. "Really?" Mr. Whitman asked; intrigued. "Helping out the service by donating money? How generous. You see, my wife and I would do the same except we can never find the time" he laughed slightly. A small erupt of laughter joined in from everyone else surrounding the table. Nicholas smiled generously, "Actually I'm thinking about joining the service. To fight for our country out there. If we everyday men don't do it … who will?" he pointed out._

_Miley took Nicholas' hand from underneath the table, squeezed it lightly and smiled at him. He was brave for admitting to everyone that he was not as rich as them – nor would ever be. He was proud of himself for being … him. Nicholas smiled back._

_Mrs. Cyrus narrowed her eyes at the action, setting her napkin down in her lap and leaning into the table slightly she interrupted their moment; "Well, Miley is thinking about going to Georgetown" she smiled proudly of her daughter._

_Her heart sped up at the possible fact, "No, no, no mother; we haven't decided on that yet. I haven't even gotten the letter back yet"_

_Her mother's bright red lips pulled into a sickeningly sweet smile, "That's why I said thinking dear … and we all know you have been accepted."_

_She blushed out of the accusation. Nicholas squeezed her hand, just like she had done for him before. "It's ok. I'm fine" he whispered into her ear. "I was going to tell you" she muttered under her breath._

_"Miley, darling, please don't mumble" Mrs. Cyrus shook her head. She then reached for her glass, raising it. "To Miley's bright future!" she smiled._

_"To Miley's future!" everyone clinked glasses. The rest of the evening was filled with meaningless banter about business and the stocks. All things Miley could care less about. That was why she and Nicholas had snuck off to the lake._

_"Miley. You wanted to keep it to yourself for a while – I get it" he shrugged his shoulders as they sat comfortably, shoulder to shoulder on the dock. "My mother can be so cruel sometimes" she shook her head, ignoring the words Nicholas spoke._

_"You go off to college and I'll go off to war … but, promise we'll meet up after."_

_"Yes, yes I promise" she nodded; resting her head on his shoulder she shut her eyes. "Nicholas?"_

_"Yes darlin'" he answered,_

_"Sing to me"_

_"Yes darlin'" he smiled._

Miley clenched her teeth, remembering her promise and how she broke it. Her mother and father said it was time to go home the following week – their summer there was over. Time to go back home, to reality. The rowboat was beginning to sway harshly now, her mind spinning ten times faster though.

_She looked back towards the house painfully as her father continued to pull her towards the car. "I don't wanna go!" she screamed; struggling to free herself from his arms. "That boy is running around here all free willy and it's just too much for your vulnerable soul."_

_"STOP IT!" she screamed, the heels of her shoes dragging on the dirty driveway. She finally broke free. "I will not leave with you" tears streamed down her face. As she shook her head in anger; a few wisps of her hair fell from the neat bun it had been contained in._

_"You will do what your father says" her mother ordered, "now get in the car!"_

_Miley sucked in deep breaths, choking on her own words; "I love that boy" she began backing away from her parents. "That boy is ruining your future. College, marriage and then housewife. We have this planned, figured out … and he's ruining your chances of making it in the city!" her mother shouted, her purse whipping through the air. Behind them, the servants packed away the luggage into the trunk. "I don't want to become a housewife!" Miley's voice cracked, she was having trouble breathing as it already was, add the crying and she was suffocating. "I want to travel!" Nicholas had shown her what she really wanted out of life; adventure. "I WANT TO SEE THE WORLD!" she finally shouted._

_"Bite your tongue!" her mother hissed. "William, do you hear your daughter? We've let her spend too much time alone with this boy and her imagination! It's time we bring her back to the real world!"_

_Her father stood in front of the car looking spacey-eyed. "We have a shot" Miley's eyes were pleading, "We just need time to work everything out. If you just give us that time, we could-"_

_"That's enough" her father finally spoke. He turned slightly and opened the backdoor to the car, he turned to look at her; "Get in"_

_Miley stood there, mouth agape; "Get in … now"_

So they drove off down that long driveway, leaving for the city. She knew she wouldn't return, but the worst feeling was not being able to say goodbye.

Seven years she had waited for him. He knew where she would be, but never came. Never wrote … never visited. Never once. So she moved on. After four happy months she was engaged, but that didn't completely satisfy the feeling in the pit of her stomach. **What she would give to just say hello to him one more time. **To kiss him like she used to. To just touch him lightly. All she would give…

A bolt of lightening caused her thoughts to come to a halt. A man stood on the dock across the lake; watching her. "MISS!" he called. She turned to look at him, but did not return his call. "MISS! YOU SHOULD COME IN!" he shouted, his hands cupped over his mouth. She looked away from him, lowering her head. She just wanted to be alone.

The man sighed frustratingly – grabbed his boat that was tied to the dock and jumped in. Small waves crashed upon her boat. That was weird … she was in a lake … not the ocean. "Miss" the man breathed out, coming up beside her boat; "we need to get on land before the storm really hits"

She looked up at the generous man and a spark lit in her soul. She smiled softly before whispering; "Hello"


End file.
